My Type (ChanBaek Song Fiction)
by Kkochi
Summary: Why did you come now? Love has finally come to me. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, and HunHan. Warning! Genderswitch area.
1. Meet

**My Type**

Pairing: ChanBaek, lilbit KaiSoo and HunHan.

Rating: T.

Genre: Romance, school life, and drama.

Warning! It's gendrswitch and ageswitch fanfiction. Banyak typo, ejan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca belum benar, dan masih banyak kesalahan dalam fanfiction ini. Kata-katanya juga banyak yang diulang dan tidak menarik.

.

.

.

Enjoy this fanfiction

.

.

.

 _You're my type, you're my type_

 _Even if you don't say anything, I have a feeling_

 _From your head to your toes, everything_

"Hey, kau sudah dengar?"

"Belum, bahkan kau belum berbicara lagi."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau benar-benar belum tahu? Sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru."

"Oh, ayolah, Kim Jongin. Aku tak begitu peduli. Memang apa urusannya denganku?"

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku dulu! Anak baru itu, seorang gadis."

Akhirnya Park Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya seakan tertarik. Kim Jongin, si pemulai percakapan yang sudah antusias makin bertambah antusias saat melihat alis Chanyeol bergerak naik. Kim Jongin tampak menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Sahabatnya itu kini kembali asyik dengan buku bacaan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Jongin mendengus melihatnya. Jika Chanyeol ingin bercerita, Jongin mau tak mau mendengarkan sahabat tingginya itu. Chanyeol memaksanya mendengar. Yah, walaupun terkadang Jongin memang antusias dengan obrolan yang Chanyeol mulai. Tapi, jika dirinya yang memulai, Chanyeol seperti mengacuhkannya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri duduk di kelas dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan bukunya. Ini jam istirahat. Biasanya Chanyeol akan pergi ke kantin dengan Jongin. Tapi kali ini, ia ingin menghabiskan buku yang baru saja diberikan kakaknya. Lagipula, si kulit tan juga sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan selain melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu oleh sahabatnya tadi? Lebih baik memanfaatkan keadaan kelas yang sepi untuk membaca.

Selembar. Dua lembar. Tiga lembar. Mata laki-laki itu terasa pegal membaca buku yang tebalnya sekitar sebesar ibu jarinya. Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Kenapa lama sekali? Biasanya jam istirahat akan cepat habis jika aku makan." Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan berdiri. Ia berniat menemui Jongin yang biasanya akan berada di kantin saat jam istirahat. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati pintu geser kelasnya. Telapak tangannya menggeser pintu untuk bisa keluar kelas. Buku yang tadi sempat ia baca masih dalam genggamannya.

Ia sesekali membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan membaca tulisan yang tertata rapi dalam buku bersampul putih itu. Matanya juga memandang beberapa kali ke arah depannya untuk memastikan ia tidak akan menabrak seseorang. Walaupun ia tahu kelakuannya ini tidak baik, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkannya. _Toh, orang lain akan melihatnya dan tidak akan menabrakku_ , pikir Chanyeol.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Chaneol akan sampai di kantin. Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma berbagai makanan yang tercampur dalam satu ruangan besar dengan kursi dan beberapa meja makan untuk siswa dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia tahu ia tampan, tapi bisakah seseorang tidak mengganggunya saat jam istirahat? Ia hanya ingin bersantai sejenak. Laki-laki berbadan tegap itu langsung memutar badannya sampil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit bergeser dan tidak berdiri tepat di tengah pintu masuk kantin?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan surai caramel menghiasi kepalanya. Gadis itu sedikit menunjukkan wajah kesalnya kepada orang di hadapannya. Sedangkan, yang diajak bicara hanya dapat sedikit kaget saat tahu ia bukan dipanggil untuk dikagumi seperti gadis sekolahnya yang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol merespon perkataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan jalan untuk masuk. Setelah melihat gadis itu berjalan mendahuluinya, Chanyeol baru melangkah memasuki kantin.

"Oh, Luhan! Tolong titipkan salam untuk pacarmu. Tolong bilang juga kepadanya nanti akan ada latihan band sepulang sekolah nanti," ujar Chanyeol sedikit berteriak kepada gadis tadi yang diketahui bernama Luhan.

Luhan menghadap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang dan berkata, "Hmm, akan ku bilang pada Sehun." Setelah itu, Luhan sudah asyik menyesap minuman yang sudah ada di mejanya.

"Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jong…in," ia menemukan Jongin sedang mengobrol dengan gadis bermata bulat saat mengantre makanan. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya menuju counter minuman. Buat apa harus mengganggu Jongin yang sedang pendekatan dengan gadisnya? Seperti nyamuk saja. Jongin memang sedang berusaha mendekati sorang gadis bermata bulat seperti burung hantu yang memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil, jauh berbeda dengan postur tubuh Jongin yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak tingkat 11. Toh, itu gadis incaran Jongin, buat apa Chanyeol peduli.

"Aku pesan segelas jus jeruk dingin di gelas plastik."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan mendapatkan pesanannya, Chanyeol bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya. Ia tak jarang melirik sekeliling mencoba mencari kesibukan agar ia tak bosan saat menuju kelasnya sambil menyeruput minuman dari sedotan berwarna putih panjang. Buku yang digenggamnya pun, kini sudah tidak dibaca. Tapi saat kepalanya sedang menghadap ke kanan dan bibir tebalnya menghisap jus jeruk, Chanyeol merasa ada yang menabrak tubuh besarnya.

 _BRUKK_

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol meluruskan pandangannya dan mencoba mencari sumber bunyi dan benda apa yang menabraknya. Buku Chanyeol bahkan terjatuh dari tangannya. Jus jeruk yang tadi sedang asyik Chanyeol seruput tumpah begitu saja mengenai seragamnya. Ah, ingatkan Chanyeol kalau ia memakai seragam putih hari ini.

"Kau! Kau sudah menumpahkan jus jerukku. Bukan hanya itu, karenamu, seragamku jadi kotor!" bentak Chanyeol. Rahangnya menegas, matanya melotot tajam, tangannya mengepal gelas minumannya, dan dadanya berdegup saat melihat orang yang menabraknya. Eh, tunggu. Berdegup?

Chanyeol kini sudah berada di dalam kelasnya dan tengah mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran. Sejujurnya, ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat gadis tadi meminta maaf terus-menerus kepada. Yah, walaupun tadi Chanyeol sudah membentaknya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak tega saat melihat gadis bertubuh mungil menatapnya dengan takut.

 _Tak sadarkah kau, Park Chanyeol? Kau telah membuatnya takut saat kau membentaknya? Kejadian itu juga terjadi karena kau tak lihat arah jalanmu. Kau juga ikut serta menyebabkan dirimu tertabrak._

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kejadian 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi tadi. Ia menabrak seorang gadis bermata puppy dan berbibir tipis. Tubuhnya kecil, seperti perbandingan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, si incaran Jongin. Bahkan, kalau diperhatikan lagi, perbandingan Chanyeol dengan gadis itu cukup jauh mengingat Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Jongin dan gadis itu hampir memiliki tubuh yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan gadis itu. Gadis yang memakai sepatu _converse_ berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak biru tua. Gadis yang mengikat rambutnya dengan satu kunciran berwarna pink. Jangan lupakan matanya yang dipoles dengan sedikit eyeliner. Mengingatnya saja, lak-laki itu mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar.

Jongin yang berada di samping Chanyeol dibuat bingung. Sahabat tiangnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia jadi takut sendiri akan sama dengan Chanyeol jika terus berada di samping pemuda itu. Jongin sampai dibuat bergidik _ngeri._ Dengan suara pelan, Jongin membisikkan sesuatu ke arah telinga besar Chanyeol.

"Psst, Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh si pendengar. Memang suara Jongin sudah pelan, "Chanyeol! Yak, tiang listrik berjalan!" Tapi pergerakan tubuhnya dan arah tubuhnya yang menghadap sisinya membuat Jongin tak menyadari ada bahaya di depan kelas yang siap menerjangnya.

"Kim Jongin! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan? Apa kalian sudah merasa bisa pada materi ini? Kalau sudah, coba terangkan pada angin di luar kelas!" perintah guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka. Jongin mematung sesaat dan mengeluarkan cengirannya. Mulutnya akan terbuka. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada gurunya sebelum suara mengintrupsinya lagi. "Keluar!"

"Ba-baik, saem," Jongin menarik tangan Chanyeol dan segera keluar kelas. Jongin mendengus kesal dan kembali mendapati Chanyeol masih hanyut dalam lamunannya. Entahlah, Jongin tak tahu lamunan Chanyeol. Suara seisi kelas yang menertawakan mereka pun masih tak kunjung menyadarkan si tiang.

"Apa kau tahu, Jongin?"

"Belum, bahkan kau belum berbicara," jawab Jongin seperti Chanyeol menjawabnya tadi. Hey, gantian.

"Hah, aku baru bertemu seorang gadis cantik," ucap Chanyeol dengan menghadap ke atas.

"Terus apa peduliku?"

"Yak! Jongin, aku serius."

Chanyeol mendorong lengan Jongin cukup keras. Berharap Jongin akan bertanya mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Ternyata, Jongin malah asyik dengan kentang goreng di piringnya. Mereka berada di kantin. Tempat yang mereka tuju selain kantin jika sudah diusir dari kelas. Kini giliran Jongin yang acuh terhadap obrolan Chanyeol. Salah sendiri. Tadi Chanyeol sudah membuat mereka diusir dari kelas.

"Apa? Kau tadi sudah mengacuhkanku hingga dikeluarkan dari kelas," ketus Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dari samping. Sahabatnya ini ternyata seram saat kesal. Kekeke. Bibirnya menggerutu sambil memakan sepotong demi sepotong kentang. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan ke penjuru kantin. Kini, muka _tidur_ Jongin menghadap ke satu titik. Mata Jongin tiba-tiba melebar dan bibirnya tersenyum, tak menggerutu lagi dan mengabaikan potongan kentang yang tersisa di piring.

Setelah Chanyeol lihat ke arah pandangan sahabatnya, ia baru mengerti dengan perubahan tingkah Jongin. Itu semua karena Jongin melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan berbincang dengan seorang gadis berbadan seperti Kyungsoo. Ramping, mungil, imut, dan pas dalam pelukan Chanyeol, eh.

Terlalu asyik, Kyungsoo sampai tak melihat keberadaan Jongin yang berada beberapa meja lagi dari tempat mereka berjalan. Jongin membayangkan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya dan mau bergabung dengannya dan Chanyeol. Tapi, saat kedua gadis itu berada tepat di smping meja kedua laki-laki itu, mereka tampak biasa saja sambil melanjutkan obrolannya. "Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak tepat di hadapan telinga Chanyeol. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap telinganya.

"Hehe, maaf."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi terkejutnya sebelum memundurkan langkahnya, "Ada apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan di kantin? Bukannya kalian ada kelas?"

"Ah, itu," Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. "A-aku dikeluarkan dari kelas. Tapi itu salah Chanyeol." Jongin sempat membalik pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Siapa itu?"

Kyungsoo melihat arah tatapan Jongin yang bingung dan menjawab, "Ini Baekhyun. Ia murid baru di kelasku. Aku ditugaskan oleh Junmyeon untuk mengantarnya berkeliling karena Moon saem sedang ada keperluan." Gadis bermata bulat itu meminta gadis di sampingnya untuk berkenalan dengan temannya.

Gadis yang dikenalkan Kyungsoo dengan nama Baekhyun diam sejenak meneliti was-was ke dalam mata laki-laki di samping Jongin. Matanya terpaku pada mata besarnya. Mencari amarah yang mungkin saja masih tersembunyi karena kejadian tadi saat istirahat. Mengabaikan kedua orang lain yang tidak mengetahui kejadian yang telah terjadi. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Untung saja, Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya, menyadarkan kegiatan meneliti mata laki-laki yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Baekhyun.

"Umm, aku Byun Baekhyun," kenal Baekhyun sembari menempatkan tangannya di depan Jongin. Dengan cepat, Jongin membalas ucapan Baekhyun, "Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Tapi, Kyungsoo biasa memanggil nama asliku." Semburat merah tampil di pipi gembil Kyungsoo setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Jongin yang berkedip sebelah, menggoda.

"Chan, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Jongin melihat Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun. Dengan sengaja, laki-laki tan itu berteriak di samping telinga Chanyeol, lagi, "CHANYEOL!"

Entah dimenit keberapa baru Chanyeol menyadari teriakan Jongin di samping telinganya. Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakan tangannya di depan tubuh mungil Baekhyun, "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan membalas jabatan tangan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaik-turunkan genggamannya berkali-kali, hingga mungkin semenit lebih Chanyeol mengenggam tangan mulus Baekhyun. Si gadis yang digenggam bingung. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang tadi membentaknya kini malah menggengam erat tangannya. Melupakan kedua pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung, pemuda tiang itu masih menggenggam tangan kenalan barunya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol, Jongin," kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ku rasa juga begitu, Kyung," balas Jongin. Tapi, tak lama seringaian muncul di bibir tebalnya, "Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih yang udah mau baca ff abal dan absurd ini. Ini adalah ff ChanBaek pertamaku. Terima kasih yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…


	2. Sunday Morning

You're my type

When I look at you,

I want you so bad I go crazy

I think about you even right before I go to sleep, pow

Terdengar suara musik dari ruangan bernuansa abu-abu. Ruangan dimana terdapat beberapa manusia di dalamnya dengan memainkan beberapa alat musik yang tersedia. Chanyeol terlihat memainkan gitar, Jongin dengan semangat memainkan bassnya, Sehun dengan keyboardnya, dan jangan lupakan jika mereka semua bernyanyi. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol-lah sang vokalis, tapi laki-laki itu sendiri yang meminta kedua rekannya ikut bernyanyi.

Latihan baru dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol yang sekelas dengan Jongin langsung memerintah sahabatnya itu untuk berlatih seperti biasa di ruangan musik. Sehun yang sudah tahu jika aka nada latihan dari kekasihnya segera menyusul keua temannya setelah mengantar Luhan ke ruangan vokal karena gadis cantik yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu memang bergabung dengan vokal club. Mereka masih aktif bermain hingga seseorang membuka pintu ruangan musik dan masuk begitu saja.

Semua laki-laki di sana berhenti melantunkan nyanyiannya dan beralih memandang seseorang yang masuk. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang gadis yang juga terkejut melihat mereka. "Eh, aku salah masuk ruangan, ya?"

"Memang kau ingin masuk ruangan mana?" tanya Jongin kepada gadis it.

"Aku ingin masuk ke ruangan vokal. Maaf aku salah masuk ruangan," gadis itu meminta maaf dan membungkuk. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya ingin menggapai gagang pintu jika saja suara berat memberhentikan gerakannya, "Kau tahu ruangan vokalnya? Bukankah kau anak baru?"

Gadis itu kembali menghadap ketiga laki-laki itu sembari menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum hafal semua ruangan di sini."

Ketiga laki-laki itu saling melempar pandangan. Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengantar gadis itu kie ruang vokal. Sehun, si lelaki kulit pucat mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengantar gadis itu. Nanti Luhan bisa saja melihatnya berjalan dengan gadis lain dan mengira Sehun selingkuh. Apalagi Luhan juga ikut kelas vokal yang diadakan dua minggu sekali.

Pernah sekali Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Luhan mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo itu gadis. Bisa saja kekasihnya itu berpaling dari Luhan. Padahal Sehun hanya menemani Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin. Yah, niat baik lelaki itu terlihat buruk di mata Luhan ─yang tidak tahu maksud Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo─. Tapi, setelah Sehun meminta maaf, menjelaskan apa yangterjadi, dan ─tak lupa─ membelikan bubble tea rasa taro, Luhan akhirnya memaafkannya dan mau mengerti. Sehun tak mau mengulang kesalahannya lagi kali ini dengan mengantar anak baru ─apalagi gadis─ mencari kelas atau apapun itu. Biar salah satu temannya yang mengantar gadis yang masih berdiam diri itu ke ruangan vokal dan biarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak.

Setelah saling tatap dan memberikan kode, Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum. Jongin menuju sofa berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kau akan diantar Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengantarmu kemana pun."

"Ya, ayo ku antar," ucap Chanyeol setelah meletakkan gitarnya di sofa samping Jongin. Laki-laki jangkung yang hobi membaca buku itu menarik tangan Baekhyun ─si gadis─ dan membawanya keluar setelah membuka pintu.

Langkah kaki mereka berdua jelas terdengar di koridor yang sepi. Hening selama perjalanan dan canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bel pulang sekolah telah lama terdengar. Sekolah hanya akan diisi oleh siswa-siswi yang mengikuti ekskul dan berlatih untuk olimpiade saat ini. Hari ini hanya ada tiga ekskul yang berjalan hari ini; vokal, basket, dan melukis. Jika kalian bertanya ekskul yang diikuti Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun, jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Mereka bertiga memang tidak mengikuti ketiga ekskul yang dilaksanakan hari ini. Mereka hanya berlatih band di ruangan musik khusus untuk mereka yang ingin memainkan alat-alat musik yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Sekarang, mereka berdua ─Chanyeol dan Baekhyun─ telah sampai di depan ruangan besar yang memiliki jendela-jendela besar sehingga mereka dapat melihat apa yang puluhan orang sedang lakukan di dalamnya. "Kita sudah sampai, Nona Byun," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku belum hafal semua ruangan di sekolah ini. Tadi aku ingin pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba aku dipanggil oleh wali kelasku. Jadi, aku akhirnya berjalan sendiri dan yah... kau tahu tadi aku bagaimana," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum membungkuk kecil.

"Tak apa. Santai saja. Lagipula, kau dengar yang tadi Jongin bilang, kan? Aku dengan senang hati mengantarmu kemana pun."

Blush

Chanyeol dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah. Sangat imut dan cantik, pikir Chanyeol. Melihat gadis di depannya yang merona parah, Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Baek, soal tadi saat istirahat, maafkan aku sudah membentakmu. Aku juga salah karena minum berdiri tanpa melihat jalan."

"Tak apa. Aku juga salah dan aku juga minta maaf. Aku berjalan dengan melihat papankelas tanpa melihat ke depan. Kar'naku, bajumu kotor dan kau harus ganti baju."

"Aku yang paling bersalah."

"Tidak, aku juga paling bersalah," balas Baekhyun.

"Aku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku."

Mereka masih berdebat mengenai siapa yang paling bersalah hingga Chanyeol yang tak ingin Beakhyun merasa bersalah, akhirnya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang halus dengan sebelah tangannya. "Baiklah, kita berdua yang salah. Aku yang minum sambil berjalan dan tak melihat jalan. Kau yang berjalan dengan melihat papan kelas," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Blush

Untuk keua kalinya, pipi mulus yang masih tersentuh oleh Chanyeol memerah. Baekhyun menunduk, mengakibatkan tangan laki-laki jangkung itu terlepas dari pipina. 'Oh! Apa yang kau lakukan, tangan tak tahu diri!' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Pikirannya dan tangannya tak sejalan. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol. Pikirannya tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya, memalukan sekali.

Detik demi detik sepasang murid itu lewati di depan ruangan besar itu dengan canggung. Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya menyuruh gadis mungil itu memasuki ruangannya, "Baek, kau... Uhm, tau mau masuk?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Tak gatal sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa, Chanyeol lebih memilih menggaruk kepalanya daripada tidak melakukan aktifitas saat sedang canggung.

"Kau belum melepaskan genggaman tanganmu," ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengontrol warna pada pipinya dan perasaannya.

Chanyeol membaringkan badannya di kasur berwarna biru tua. Menghempaskan kasar badannya setelah melempar tas hitamnya ke sofa kamarnya. Sungguh Chanyeol hari ini sangat lelah. Ia harus belajar ─yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya─ dan harus berlatih band. Hah, badannya terasa lengket dan mukanya terasa kotor terkena polusi tadi saat mengendarai motor untuk pulang.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar dan tersenyum masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Ia membayangkan kejadian tadi saat berdua bersama Baekhyun, gadis yang tak sengaja menabraknya, gadis yang membuat tumpah minumannya, gadis yang diantarnya ke ruangan vokal, dan gadis yang dapat membuatnya melamun sambil tertawa serta membuat hatinya berdegup. Memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol menggila. Jika saja Jongin berada di kamarnya dan melihat kelakuannya, Jongin dengan senang hati berteriak di samping telinga besarnya dan mengatai Chanyeol telah gila.

Yah, tadi Jongin yang menyuruh Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dengan alasan Jongin tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tertarik pada Baekhyun. Benar, sih. Untung juga Jongin menyuruhnya tadi. Chanyeol dapat berjalan berdua dengan Baekhyun walupun hanya berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi tanpa perbincangan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun. Tapi, akhirnya Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada laki-laki tan itu karenanya, ia dan Baekhyun dapat berbicara, sedikit absurd, sih.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan kurus Baekhyun. Teringat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, ia jadi terkekeh sendiri. Masih teringat wajah Baekhyun yang manis yang memerah itu karena Chanyeol bilang dengan senang hati mengantarnya dan mengelus pipinya. Wajah putih itu masih jelas terbayang dipikirannya. Wajah dengan mata indah dipoles eyeliner yang sedikit tebal, hidung bangir, bibir tipis semerah cherry yang ingin Chanyeol cicipi. Rasanya ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun seorang diri. Ups! Apa yang kau bayangkan, Tuan Park?

Mengabaikan rasa pegal yang menyerang tangannya, Chanyeol masih mengangkat tangannya. Ia masih betah mengingat wajah Baekhyun. Gadis yang berhasil menyita perhatian laki-laki yang tengah berbaring itu. Gadis terimut, tercantik, dan ter-ter lainnya menurut Chanyeol. Jatuh cinta nyatanya membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya hobi membaca buku menjadi hobi tersenyum dan mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

You're sneakers under your thin ankles

A perfect harmony with your denim skinny jeans

Under your slightly big cardigan

Your falling long, straight hair is so pretty

Your shy eye smile, the look on your face when you space out

It all looks so pretty to me, it makes my heart tremble

Why did you come now? You're my type

Ini hari Minggu. Hari yang bagus untuk bersantai setelah melakukan aktivitas melelahkan beberapa hari kemarin. Baekhyun yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu ingin sekedar mengetahui daerah tempat ia tinggal. Orang tuanya masih berada di luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Kakaknya sedang kencan bersama pacarnya. Ia bisa saja mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan bersama. Tapi, ia lupa menanyakan nomor telepon gadis bermata bulat itu. Akhirnya, ia berjalan sendiri melewati pagar rumah dan beberapa penjaga rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja diantar dengan supir. Tapi, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rambutnya yang panjang terurai.

Komplek rumahnya berada memang cukup ramai pada pagi hari. Baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa orang juga berada di luar rumah untuk memilih jogging bersama teman, pacar, atau siapapun yang bisa diajak keluar bersama. Di kanan-kiri jalan besar kompleknya terdapat beberapa toko maupun café yang berjauhan. Ada juga kolam renang, berbagai lapangan, dan masih banyak fasilitas yang Baekhyun lihat di sepanjang perjalanan. Saat tengah menghapal daerah tempatnya tinggal, mata Baekhyun melebar cerah saat melihat sebuah kedai ice cream bercat warna strawberry.

Tak tahan melihat warna cat dan lambang ice cream pada papan iklan itu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai. Bunyi bel yang berada di atas pintu menyapa kehadiran Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya menelusuri kedai itu dan terpaku pada papan besar dengan berbagai menu di atas meja kasir. Matanya semakin cerah. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu sudah berada di depan meja kasir untuk memesan satu ice cream, mungkin dua, mungkin tiga, atau mungkn lebih selagi perutnya masih menerima takaran ic cream yang akan dimakannya. Gadis itu benar-benar penggila ice cream.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang ingin dipesan, nona?" tanya kasir saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku pesan ice cream rasa bubble gum dengan sedikit siraman coklat dan jangan lupa beri strawberry di atasnya," jawab Baekhyun semangat menatap kasir itu.

"Baik, ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi?"

"Umm, apa wafflenya sudah ada?" tanya Baekhyun dan kembali menatap papan menu.

"Sudah ada, apa kau ingin memesan?"

"Ya, aku ingin pesan waffle juga."

"Baik, kau bisa tunggu di salah satu meja," ucap kasir itu sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyum itu dan menjauhi meja kasir untuk mencari meja untuk menunggu pesanannya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sarapan. Tapi, jika sudah melihat ice cream, Baekhyun dengan senang hati makan lagi. Keluarganya pun, jika membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat pasti tak lupa mengajaknya ke kedai ice cream. Sudah kewajiban, kekeke.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi kayu bundar dengan meja yang bundar pula. Ia menunggu pesanannya dengan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memainkannya sebentar. Kaki kirinya ia tumpangkan pada kaki kanannya. Ia menyampirkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya ke belakang telinganya. Cardigan hitamnya ia biarkan tergerai panjang hingga 10 centimeter lagi akan menyentuh lantai. Sneakers biru tua yang terpakai di kakinya ia gerak-gerakkan, atas-bawah-atas-bawah.

Bukannya suara pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, malah suara yang ia kenallah yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. "Baekhyun?" Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan orang yang memang baru dikenal di sekolah barunya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu di kedai ice cream? Kebetulan sekali!

.

.

.

Teleportearth balik lagi~ Maaf kurang rapi dan mungkin kurang memuaskan.

Makasih yang udah baca, favorite-in, follow, dan ninggalin jejak.

 **fvirliani614** : Hehe, makasih, ya... Ini pake translate Inggris lagu iKON yang My Type. Makasih udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak~

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
